Donna Toki mo Zutto
Donna Toki mo Zutto ( どんなときもずっと рус. В любое время, всё время) – четырнадцатый сингл μ’s, который также является эндингом второго сезона аниме Love Live! School idol project. Релиз сингла состоялся 8 мая, 2014. Автор текста – Хата Аки, композитор и аранжировщик – Сасаки Хироши. Также как и Kitto Seishun ga Kikoeru эта песня исполняется разными участницами. Всего есть восемь версий: #Donna Toki mo Zutto (Тоудзё Нозоми, Аясе Эли, Ядзава Нико) (2 Серия) #Donna Toki mo Zutto (μ’s) (3, 11 Серия) #Donna Toki mo Zutto (Ядзава Нико) (4 Серия) #Donna Toki mo Zutto (Хошизора Рин) (5 Серия) #Donna Toki mo Zutto (Нишикино Маки, Хошизора Рин, Коизуми Ханаё) (6 Серия) #Donna Toki mo Zutto (Минами Котори, Косака Хонока, Сонода Уми) (7 Серия) #Donna Toki mo Zutto от Тоудзё Нозоми, Нишикино Маки, Аясе Эли (8 Серия) #Donna Toki mo Zutto от Косака Хонока (10 Серия) Сам эндинг тоже имеет несколько версий, которые отличаются друг от друга человеком, который ловит перо в конце. Версии: #Косака Хонока (2 Серия) #Сонода Уми (3 Серия) #Ядзава Нико (4 Серия) #Хошизора Рин (5 Серия) #Нишикино Маки(6 Серия) #Коизуми Ханаё (7 Серия) #Тоудзё Нозоми (8 Серия) #Минами Котори (10 Серия) #Аясе Эли (11 Серия) Список треков 'Обычное издание (LACM-14230)' 'CD' #Donna Toki mo Zutto (どんなときもずっと) #COLORFUL VOICE #Donna Toki mo Zutto (どんなときもずっと) (Off Vocal) #COLORFUL VOICE (Off Vocal) Videos TV версия = thumb|center|400 px Аудио :Не работает на Ipad и на любом другом устройстве, которое не поддерживает формат .ogg. Синглы= |-| TV версии= Текст Романзи= Ureshiikara kimi ni ai ni ikou Sabishiikara kimi ni ai ni ikou (ai ni iku yo) Sonna kimochi ni naru nda Susumu toki nayamu toki Tsunagatte irunda ne zutto Honki no (Hi!) yume de (Let's go!) Asu o (Hi!) tsukamu (Go go!) Kitto dekiru yo kimi nara Tamani wa yukkuri kimi no Peesu de Yaritai koto-tachi mitsumete goran Sono ato ganbare! Zenryokude ne (ganbarou yo) Kibun ga harete oozora e maiagaru yo Donna toki datte kimi o mitsume teru Tanoshiinara kimi no soba ni itai Kanashiinara kimi no soba ni itai (soba ni iruyo) Kotoba ja ienakute mo Dakishimete miyou kana Tsutaetai yo… daisuki datte! Honki no (Hi!) yume wa (Let's go!) Choppiri (Hi!) nigai (Go go!) Shigeki ni naru to waraou Yasashiku kibishiku hagemashi atte Omoi o negai o kanaete ikou Min'na de ganbaru! Zenryokude ne (ganbarou yo) Mirai no naka de kagayaite mitai nda yo Tsuyokunare jibun kara nigecha dame Tsuyokunare aserazu ni ukeirete jibun o Sore ga daijina nda Tamani wa yukkuri kimi no Peesu de Yaritai koto-tachi mitsumete goran Sono ato ganbare! Zenryokude ne (ganbarou yo) Kibun ga harete oozora e maiagaru yo Donna toki datte kimi o mitsume teru Ureshiikara aitaiyo Sabishiikara aitaiyo Tanoshii kanashii soshite Aitaku naru nda donna toki mo |-| Кандзи= 嬉しいから　君に会いに行こう 寂しいから　君に会いに行こう（会いに行くよ） そんな気持ちになるんだ 進む時　悩む時 つながっているんだねずっと 本気の (Hi!) 夢で (Let's go!) 明日を (Hi!) つかむ (Go go!) きっと出来るよ君なら たまにはゆっくり君のペースで やりたいことたち　見つめてごらん その後がんばれ！全力でね　（がんばろうよ） 気分が晴れて　大空へ舞い上がるよ どんな時だって君を見つめてる 楽しいなら　君のそばにいたい 悲しいなら　君のそばにいたい（そばにいるよ） 言葉じゃ言えなくても 抱きしめてみようかな 伝えたいよ…大好きだって！ 本気の (Hi!) 夢は (Let's go!) ちょっぴり (Hi!) 苦い (Go go!) 刺激になると笑おう やさしくきびしく励まし合って 想いを願いを　叶えていこう みんなでがんばる！全力でね（がんばろうよ） 未来のなかで輝いてみたいんだよ 強くなれ　自分から逃げちゃだめ 強くなれ　焦らずに受け入れて自分を それが大事なんだ たまにはゆっくり君のペースで やりたいことたち　見つめてごらん その後がんばれ！全力でね　（がんばろうよ） 気分が晴れて　大空へ舞い上がるよ どんなときだって君を見つめてる 嬉しいから会いたいよ 寂しいから会いたいよ 楽しい悲しいそして 会いたくなるんだどんなときも |-| Английский= I'm feeling happy, so I'll go see you I'm feeling lonely, so I'll go see you (Going to see you) That's the feeling I have Whether I'm moving forward or whether i'm in distress We'll always be connected With our earnest dream (Hi! Let's go!) We'll capture tomorrow (Hi! Go go!) If it's you, I know you definitely can do it! Every now and then, let's take things at an easier pace And take a good look at the things you want to do From there, try your hardest with all of your might! (Let's work hard!) And let our clear feelings soar into the sky Every moment, I'll always be gazing right at you I'm feeling happy, so I want to be by your side I'm feeling sad, so I want to be by your side (I'll be with you) Even if I can't say anything, I wonder if you'll try embracing me I want to tell you… that I love you! Serious dreams are (Hi! Let's go!) Just a little bit bitter (Hi! Go go!) When it gets painful, let's just laugh it off You gently and strictly encourage me All these thoughts and wishes, let's grant them all So let's work hard together with all of our might! (Let's work hard) We will shine brightly in the future Be strong, don't stop being yourself Be strong, you don't need to rush accepting yourself That is the most important thing Every now and then, let's take things at an easier pace And take a good look at the things you want to do From there, try your hardest with all of your might! (Let's work hard!) And let our clear feelings soar into the sky Every moment, I'll always be gazing right at you Because I'm happy, I want to meet you Because I'm lonely, I want to meet you Whether times are fun or sad, I will want to meet you no matter when Живые выступления *μ's Go→Go! LoveLive! 2015 ~Dream Sensation!~ *µ's Final LoveLive! ~µ'sic Forever♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪~ Категория:Love Live! Дискография Категория:Эндинг Категория:Анимированая Песня Категория:Песни μ's Категория:Незавершенные статьи